Dreaming of You
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: Jane can't stop dreaming about Maura


Here lies my most recent distraction from reality, Enjoy

* * *

Maura Isles was snuggling into my side, and I wasn't quite sure why, but she felt good and soft, and that was all that mattered to me. I stared at her for a few moments before closing my eyes and drifting off. It seemed completely natural to be falling asleep next to Maura.

However when I opened my eyes in the morning, Maura wasn't there, it was all just a dream. I was dreaming of Maura Isles, and it wasn't just a dream that she'd made an appearance in, it was one where we'd snuggled up in bed together. We'd snuggled up in bed together before, but the dream hadn't been like that, it seemed more intimate. I shook my head, hoping that maybe a good cup of coffee would help clear my mind. Unfortunately the coffee's effects didn't last long.

The warmth of the hot caffeinated liquid had made me alert and calm, as the day began, but when Maura showed up at my desk around 11, it was all thrown out the window, well the calm part was. I was alert enough to notice the dress Maura was wearing, that clung to her curves just right, it was a pastel color, but I didn't notice the exact color, my eyes were more interested in the expanse of her desirable uncovered thighs and the amount of delicious cleavage it revealed. There was nothing to be left to the imagination, everything was in plain delicious sight.

She handed me a file and shot me a quizzical look. "Are you okay Jane?" I picked up on the concern in her voice, and just nodded, avoiding eye contact. Hopefully she hadn't noticed my interest in her toned thighs or her perky breasts. She continued to look at me strangely.

"What?" I didn't know why she was looking at me like that.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked, and as before I only nodded. "I'm just surprised, usually you would have been downstairs interrogating me for my report by now, I was worried." I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts.

"Yeah, I've only had one cup of coffee this morning," I said with a fake yawn. Maura smiled, she knew better than anyone, other than Korsak, that it took three cups on a typical morning for me to even resemble alive, let alone function properly.

"I haven't had any yet, do you want to come with me, we could get some together?" I shook my head as soon as the words left her mouth. She looked slightly hurt at my reaction, but I quickly recovered.

"I'm just gonna," I held up the file she'd handed me, "Read this, first," I finished. She nodded and left me alone. I couldn't be near Maura after last night's dream, and I certainly couldn't look her in the eye after a conversation in which I'd been focused solely on her exposed flesh, and her words had gone in one ear and out the other. I shook my head, and rubbed my eyes hoping that it would wake me up, it didn't, and I spent the rest of the day thinking about Maura, in the least professional way.

Things just got worse after that. My dreams of Maura became frequent, almost nightly, and it became too painful to look Maura in the eye. Every time I looked at her, images of her naked body flashed in my mind's eye. It was all I could think of, and I began avoiding her, I sent Frost to speak with her and get autopsy reports. Avoiding her didn't help matters though, and the dreams kept coming. Night after night, I'd wake up sweating, breathing heavily, and feeling the hot burn of arousal between my legs. This went on for nearly a month, and during that month I avoided her completely. I hadn't just avoided looking at her and talking to her at work, I also avoided her calls, she'd left me voice mails and sent text message, and all I did was change her ringtone to silence.

Avoiding Maura wasn't the only thing I'd learned to do, I'd also learned to sleep in shorts and a tank top over that time, as they were easier to remove than my usual bedtime attire. It made it easier to allow my fingers to brush lightly against my inner thigh, so that I could tease myself, before slipping them inside and pretending it was Maura's fingers curling up inside of me, and I'd pretend that Maura was next to me. I'd scream for her, tell her it felt good, tell her not to stop, tell her she was all I wanted, as I climaxed, but in the end it was just fantasy, she wasn't there, and I'd feel more alone than ever before.

It would start the same way every night, I'd fall asleep, dream the most erotic dreams of Maura, wake up, take care of my burning arousal, and doze off again to dreams of post sex cuddling. It all went beyond the sweating, the panting, the arousal, and the self gratification though. The dreams were so real, I'd wake up, wondering why Maura wasn't lying next to me, and I would be crushed when I realized that it had all been a dream, and that the smell of sex, came from my own hand, and not hers.

I tried not to think about her lying naked next to me, but her naked body seemed to be all I thought about, and I tried to avoid thinking about Maura wearing clothes, by avoiding her while she was wearing them, but it didn't seem to work. Nothing worked. Trying not to think about her dressed or undressed, just made me think about her more, in both scenarios and I couldn't take it anymore.

I stormed away from my desk, and down to the morgue. Usually Frost would retrieve Maura's reports, but I went instead. As I stepped into the morgue, Maura looked up at me in surprise, I assumed that I'd stormed in rather loudly.

"I thought you were avoiding me," She said looking back down at her table and the very dead guy lying on it.

"I wasn't."

"You're a terrible liar," She commented as she continued with the Y-incision.

"Like you have room to talk," I bit back lightly. She looked up and smiled, knowing that I was right.

"So what are you doing down here?" Maura asked, looking at her corpse rather than at me.

"I wanted to see how you were doing with that," I said indicating the extreme dead guy with a Y shaped cut covering his chest and abdomen.

"You could have just sent Frost," She was avoiding my gaze now.

"That's a terrible thing to say to your friend," I said, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Friend?" Maura looked up this time and her eyes met mine, and they were full of hurt. "You haven't spoken to me, looked at me, or returned any of my phone calls in almost a month, I don't think we're friends." She looked back to her work after she finished, and I sighed in frustration.

I didn't know where I had gotten the nerve, but I walked up behind Maura and placed my arms around her waist and whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry, Maura." She turned around and her eyes were filled with tears.

"I thought you were mad at me." Her head found my shoulder and she just cried. She stayed there for a few moments, before looking up at me, and I could only smile.

"I'm not mad at you, and I never was," I whispered, offering a weak smile. "I've been a grump for the last month and a half," I added, "Be thankful that you missed it." Maura only wrapped her arms around me tightly and squeezed me in an iron grip.

"I'm so glad you're not mad at me, I missed you." I smiled at her reaction, while cringing at the same time, wondering when Maura had gotten so strong.

"Drinks tonight?" I asked as she released me from her grip. She looked pensive for a moment and I batted my eyelashes at her playfully and offered a devilish grin.

"Are you flirting with me Detective Rizzoli?" Maura teased. My eyes must have grown to the size of saucers at her comment. "Korsak might have mentioned your seemingly erotic desk naps. Though in the future, I'd prefer not to hear from Korsak, that you're having erotic dreams about me at your desk." I couldn't find words to describe my complete embarrassment, I was well aware that I had those kinds of dreams at home, when I was alone in my apartment, but not at my desk. Maura must have sensed my embarrassment, as she came up and pressed her lips to mine.

"It's really unprofessional to have your hand down your trousers at work Jane," Maura added with a devilish grin.

"Please tell me, I didn't," I whispered.

"It was really quite adorable, but still very unprofessional, even though you weren't consciously aware that you were doing it," She was grinning. "Korsak actually thought you were having a nightmare the first time, thought you wanted me. You're going to be throughly embarrassed by this for a very long time Jane."

"Drinks tonight then?" I asked, knowing I'd need a few after learning of my complete and utter humiliation. Maura nodded. "So when did I?" I couldn't even finish my question, but Maura knew what I meant.

"Earlier this morning," She replied with a grin, "Though Korsak thought you were having nightmares last week, it became clear that they were erotic however, and you kept asking for me, and this morning you..." I grabbed her, cutting her off.

"Shut up," I breathed the words into her ear, before pressing my lips firmly against hers. I was happy to get that cocky look off her face, with the gesture. I turned to leave after pulling back.

"Are you sure you want to go back to your desk?" I realized she had a point, but I could handle whatever the guys dished out, and nodded. She just shrugged. "You might have to get me drunk if you want me to come to bed with you tonight Jane," She added, getting me to turn around to face her, "I don't make it a habit of sleeping with women on the first date," She added with a wink.

"You've already slept with me Maura," I responded before turning to leave once again, "And I don't make a habit of sleeping with drunk women, I prefer mine sober." Maura grinned as I left, I liked my chances of getting her into bed later tonight.


End file.
